


love is a form of hope

by thirteenismywife



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, all of Yaz’s family ship it, gays in space/Sheffield, they’re so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenismywife/pseuds/thirteenismywife
Summary: there’s a reason why Yasmin Khan hasn’t hugged the Doctor and there’s nothing straight about it.





	love is a form of hope

**Author's Note:**

> demons of the Punjab has just aired and I have a lot of feelings about why they didn’t hug...so here’s me trying to make myself feel better...I hope it does the same for you!
> 
> Thank you to @thasminsjodie on twitter for reading this through before I posted <3

They haven’t hugged.

There’s been lingering eye contact, the softest smiles and the occasional brush of the hand. Hell, the Doctor has pressed up against her a number of times when danger calls for it. But the Doctor and Yaz have not held each other, not even briefly.

Now, Yaz isn’t exactly a hugger, but when she’s constantly thrusted into life and death situations, she tends to make quite a few exceptions -

Ryan, when he almost fell into a near-eternal pit on that moon, earned a tight hug from Yaz, followed by a punch on the shoulder which he totally deserved for worrying her like that.

Graham, who is quickly becoming Yasmin’s confidant, gets the most hugs from her. He has this unmistakable calmness that Yaz can’t help but to be drawn into. She barely knew her grandad, only the odd memories and stories from her mum, and so Graham has unknowingly filled that void.

Since her travels with team TARDIS, Yaz has hugged non-human beings of all shapes and sizes, but never the blonde Time Lord, never the person that Yasmin Khan has completely, fully, fallen in love with.

She’s terrified. 

Yasmin is convinced that the moment she lets her guard down, The Doctor will see, will feel, how bad the police officer has it for her. And that will be it. Their unique connection, the dynamic of their little TARDIS family...it will shatter. 

As a police officer, Yaz is extremely good at analysing any and all situations. However, Yasmin also knew she had a tendency to over-analyse, especially when it came to her crush.

So, when her mother questioned their relationship and The Doctor wasn’t sure if they were seeing other, Yasmin convinced herself it was the aliens’ newly found social awkwardness. And well, pausing significantly before introducing Yasmin as a friend was just a badly timed intake of breath, obviously.

After arriving back from 1947, India, Yasmin bid the team goodbye to go see her Nani. Seeing her made Yaz feel better despite the sadness she witnessed in her Nani’s past. 

Just as Yasmin stands up from the sofa to leave, Umbreen gently takes her hand in both of hers.

“Always take the chance to be happy, even if you are convinced it will end in pain. The happiness is always, always worth it” the look in Umbreen’s eyes is knowing, and Yasmin can’t believe how transparent she is, her Nani hasn’t seen her and The Doctor together, at least, she wouldn’t have known that was her & her Doctor she saw one day decades ago. “Don’t worry, your mother was never as good at keeping secrets as I am. If you love her, sweetheart, tell her. Someone once said to me that love, in all its forms is the most powerful weapon we have. Because love is a form of hope. And like hope, love abides. In the face of everything.”

“Wow” Yasmin breathes, her eyes shining as she hears The Doctors words quoted back to her 70 years after her Nani first heard them.

In a daze, she returned to the TARDIS, finding The Doctor fiddling with the custard cream dispenser pedal.

“Yaz! I’m just making some very important adjustments, there’s no reason why I can’t have two custard creams with one push of the pedal!” The Doctor looked ridiculously adorable with her welders helmet perched on the top of her head. Yaz couldn’t help but smile at this amazing woman who quite literally fell into her life. 

The Doctor held her gaze, lifting the helmet off her head and stepping closer to Yaz.

“Are you ok, Yaz? Did Umbreen tell you anything?” She was so close, close enough to reach out and touch. This time, Yasmin Khan didn’t hold herself back. With the Time Lords words about love swirling through her head, Yaz encircled her arms around The Doctors waist.

For one long second, The Doctor did not move. 

Yasmin’s breath hitched, the moment the Time Lord took one small step, closing the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Yaz, fully enveloping her.

With a soft kiss to the shorter women’s forehead, the Doctor sighed contently.

“I was wondering when I’d get a hug from my favourite person”

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO ADD A FOREHEAD KISS BECAUSE THEIR HEIGHT DIFFERENCE REALLY JUMPED OUT IN THIS EP AND I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT


End file.
